finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack is the official soundtrack to the game, Final Fantasy XIII-2. Development Masashi Hamauzu focused on tracks associated with Lightning and aspects from Final Fantasy XIII, Naoshi Mizuta composed music connected to Noel, and Mitsuto Suzuki contributed modern and techno pop music to the soundtrack.http://www.finalfantasy.net/xiii-2/final-fantasy-xiii2s-developmet-information/ Track list Disc 1 1. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 2. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 3. :The Main Theme of Final Fantasy XIII-2. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 4. :Plays during the battle between Lightning and Chaos Bahamut. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 5. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 6. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 7. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 8. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 9. :Plays during the battle with Atlas. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 10. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 11. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 12. :Noel Kreiss's leitmotif. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 13. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. Vocals: ORIGA. 14. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. Vocals: ORIGA. 15. :Alternate battle theme. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 16. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. 17. :Composer: Nobuo Uematsu. Arranger: Mitsuto Suzuki. 18. :Composed by: Masashi Hamauzu. 19. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. Vocals: ORIGA. 20. :Plays during the battle with Paradox Alpha. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. Disc 2 1. :Vocals: Aimee Blackschleger. 2. :Vocals: Aimee Blackschleger. 3. :The main battle theme of Final Fantasy XIII-2. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 4. :Final Fantasy XIII-2's victory fanfare. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. 5. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 6. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. Vocals: ORIGA. 7. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 8. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. Vocals: Michiyo Honda. 9. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. Vocals: Michiyo Honda. 10. :Hope Estheim's leitmotif. It's mix of "Hope's Theme" from the first installment and rearranged "FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 ~Wish~". :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 11. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 12. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. Vocals: Joelle. 13. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. Vocals: Joelle. 14. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. 15. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 16. :Caius Ballad's leitmotif. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 17. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 18. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. Vocals: ORIGA. 19. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. Vocals: ORIGA. Disc 3 1. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. Vocals: ORIGA. 2. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 3. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. Vocals: Shootie HG. 4. :Main background theme of the Sunleth Waterscape. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. Vocals: Joelle. Mixer: GOH HOTODA. 5. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. Vocals: Joelle. 6. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 7. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. Vocals: Joelle. Mixer: GOH HOTODA. 8. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 9. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 10. :Composer: Nobuo Uematsu. Arranger: Kengo Tokusashi. 11. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 12. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 13. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 14. :Paddra Nsu-Yeul's leitmotif. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. Vocals: Joelle. 15. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 16. :Augusta Tower's theme. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. 17. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. 18. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 19. :The Academy's leitmotif. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. Disc 4 1. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 2. :Composer: Nobuo Uematsu. Vocals: Shootie HG. 3. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. 4. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 5. :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. 6. :Serah Farron's leitmotif. It's a variation of "FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 ~Wish~". :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. Vocals: Frances Maya. 7. :It's a variation of "FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 ~Wish~". :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. Vocals: KOIKA. 8. :Lightning's leitmotif. It's a rearrangement of "Lightning's Theme" from the first installment. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 9. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 10. :It's a rearrangement of "Blinded By Light". :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 11. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 12. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 13. :Composer: Naoshi Mizuta. 14. :Composers: Yoshitaka Suzuki, Naoshi Mizuta. 15. :Composers: Mitsuto Suzuki, Naoshi Mizuta. 16. :Composers: Yoshitaka Suzuki, Naoshi Mizuta. 17. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 18. :It's a rearrangement of "FINAL FANTASY XIII ~Miracles~". :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 19. :Composer: Masashi Hamauzu. 20. :Composers: Masashi Hamauzu, Naoshi Mizuta. 21. No Title/Unknown :Composer: Mitsuto Suzuki. Limited Editions The limited edition version of the soundtrack contains 4 CDs and a DVD. What is assumed to be the standard version of the 4-disc soundtrack is also included in the European (Crystal Edition) and North American collector's editions of Final Fantasy XIII-2. The "Limited Collector's Edition" of Final Fantasy XIII-2 in Europe will also contain a composer selected soundtrack CD. External Links *Official Soundtrack site *[http://vgmdb.net/album/29080 '''VGMdb - Final Fantasy XIII-2 Original Soundtrack] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/29079 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XIII-2 Original Soundtrack (limited edition)] References Category:Albums Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Soundtracks